


Domestic Hell:  Thanksgiving

by enginerd



Series: Domestic Hell [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, AU - domestic life, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Thanksgiving, cooking shaw, nurse Shaw - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the Domestic Hell series where Shaw and Root are married stuck in suburbia under the Machine's cover.  Set between Seasons 3 and 4.  Root surprises Shaw with a puppy... it doesn't go well. Also Thanksgiving happens. </p><p>OR: Root and Shaw are in suburbia with a puppy.  Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Hell:  Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing this stupid world because the current world is making me sad. Hopefully this will put a smile on the face of a heartbroken fandom.

_[24 days until Thanksgiving]_

Shaw awoke, eyes flying open.    _Oh shit._

Everything from the previous night was coming back to her.  Root’s body.  Her tongue.  The way her legs wrapped around her as she— _No!  Stop that brain!  Stop that!_

She could feel the bed shift slightly and every muscle in her body tensed, down to her left pinky toe.  It was in that moment that she realized that Root’s long body was pressed directly against her back, her arm wrapped around her stomach.  She held her breath, hoping, _praying,_ that she wouldn’t wake. 

Sure enough, after several seconds, Root’s breathing evened out and Shaw let out a tentative breath.    _Alright.  This is fine.  This is fine._

Her eyes went even wider.   _Oh god.  Root’s naked.  Root’s naked body is pressed against mine._ She glanced down at her own predicament of nakedness.  _Fuck._  

She let out a breath as silently as she could.  _Alright.  Just extract yourself, slowly.  Very slowly._

With her forefinger and thumb, she lightly as she could grasped Root’s wrist and lifted it just slightly from her body.  Breathing again, _okay this is fine._

But then almost as immediately as she had the wrist in her grasp, it was gone.  Root repositioned and shrugged deeper into her back, her arm and hand repositioning into a way more awkward spot – nestled between her boobs.  _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

Root’s breathing became uneven.  _She’s awake.  She knows what she’s doing.  This motherfu--_

“Nooooo.”  Root’s fingertips traced lightly over her skin. _Dangerously close to one of her nipples_.  “Don’t move, I’m comfortable and warm.”

_Oh god._

“Stop freaking out, Sameen.”  Root sighed, the small puff of air sliding past her ear and sending shivers down her spine. “It’s not like this is our first time sleeping together.”

She huffed refusing to dignify her other moments of weakness. “I’m not freaking out,” Shaw ignored the goosebumps that had sprouted over her arms. “I don’t freak out.”

Testing that theory, Root surprised her by hooking a leg over hers and sliding over the top of her so they were now face to face.  _Chest to chest.  Oh god._  

She didn’t have time to school her features, as Root’s smile grew, no doubt due to her comically wide eyes. 

“Definitely freaking out,” Root smirked, lazily draping her arm over Shaw’s hip and tracing light circles. 

She looked up sharply as one of Root’s impeccably manicured eyebrows raised, her eyes flicking down to her lips. 

_Nope.  I’m out._

“I’m going for a run,” Shaw jumped out of bed, escaping into the closet.  Root’s laugh so loud Shaw could hear it through the closed door.

_Stupid Root._

***

Root jumped awake when she heard the front door slam close. She’d fallen back asleep shortly after Shaw had left to get changed, the sweet scent of their night together lulling her back into dreamland.  Stretching, she felt the satisfying pop in her back and ankles as she sighed loudly, her body aching in all the right places.  _Good stuff!_

Rolling over she blindly hit the edge of her nightstand until her hands grasped her iPhone. Pulling it from the charger, she unlocked it.  _0325.  Shaw’s birthday—March 25 th. _

She checked the local New York news first, an algorithm on her phone telling her of any anomalous news that could be Samaritan.  Pleased to see nothing, she checked the world news sites.  Death.  Destruction.  Market fluctuations.  Any of it could be Samaritan.  There was no way of knowing for sure.  

After reading her fifth article that could have something malicious behind it, she threw the phone across the bed in tired frustration.  _How can they go back to their normal lives if they can’t even figure out all of Samaritan’s influence?  How far did its reach go now?  Was it still just New York or had they expanded across the globe?_

She groaned again.  Shaw would be back from her run soon, she needed to get ready.  _Besides_ _as long as Samaritan wasn’t on their doorstep, then they were safe_.  She just wondered about the rest of the gang – Harry… Fusco… the helper monkey.   _Surly, She’d tell her if they were in trouble.  Surly…_ But Root couldn’t fight the uncertainty that bubbled in her belly.

Her morning routine wasn’t extensive and soon enough she was showered and dressed, making her way down to the kitchen.  Her mind now only on one thought – _coffee._  She blindly started the coffee machine and made her way out the front door to grab the daily newspaper.

“Great party last night!” Their neighbor from the one story brick home across the street waived, his large plump hand and arm shaking in exertion.  Standing with great effort where he was pruning his bougainvillea, he began the process of coming over.  Quickly, she snatched up the paper and gave him a halfhearted waive before turning on her heel back into the house.  _This cover can only go so far without coffee._

Letting her nose guide her to the fresh pot of coffee, she blindly reached for the cups on the top shelf in the white cabinets next to the refrigerator.  Grabbing two, she poured one for herself and put the other near the coffee pot for when Shaw got back from her run.  A routine they’d established almost immediately when the Machine put them into this position. 

The moment the bitter liquid hit her lips, she felt the tension start to dissipate.  _Whatever reason as to why they were here or what was to become of this life, she’d figure it out.  They’d figure it out._

Smiling, she settled into one of the two stools that lined the kitchen counter and opened the newspaper and began to read.  Each sip of coffee awakening her more and more and before long she was working on the daily crossword. 

 _Seven letter word for “American rock guitarist, singer, and songwriter”… With an ‘x’…. Hendrix!_ She smiled and scribbled in the answer.

“ _Lower and deeper sound than a violin”…_ Root absentmindedly chewed on the top of her pen, the plastic flicking across her teeth. _Oh!  Viola!_

 _Blue grass singer “__ Krauss”._ She reeled back.  _Blue grass?  Who listens to blue grass?_  

The front door opened and the familiar sounds of Shaw’s sneakers on the tile and hardwood floors striding toward the kitchen filled her good ear.  Soon enough Shaw’s frame came into view and Root couldn’t help the almost animalistic groan that lowly flew out of her as she took in the sight, thankful that Shaw was too far away to hear.  She’d clearly run the last mile harder than she typically did as sweat glistened off her body.  The tight black tank top stretching and sticking to her skin like glue.  Tendrils of hair had fallen out of her ponytail and framing her face neck. 

Her need grew as she watched her eagerly gulp water.  This was why she made sure she was up in time for Shaw to get back; to watch the morning show.

_So hot._

Shaw was ignoring her though.  She always did. But this time she couldn’t help the tiny feeling of hurt that snuck its way into her heart.  It was naïve of her to think that this time anything would change between them but hope was a fickle thing. 

When she’d clued herself back in, she’d noticed that Shaw was already pulling ingredients out of the pantry and fridge.  The stove top heating up what looked like chopped bacon, her mouthwatering at the smell.   Her stomach fluttered – _God she loved their morning routine._

The click of the stove turning off and the sound of plates being taken from the cabinet told her that she was out of time.  That last clue, ”__ Krauss”, would have to wait – food was priority now. 

Shaw plated the food and wordlessly slid it over to her.  Scrambled eggs with chopped bacon, potato, and bell peppers with two pieces of toast lightly slathered with butter and jam.  She would have preferred Nutella but Shaw had put a stop to that.  Her mind remembering their conversation on the second or third day living together -  _You can’t have that much sugar in the morning.  You’ll crash by noon._   She decided against telling her about her steady diet of corner store goodies and fast food when she was a full time hacker-assassin living from hotel to hotel.

Root noticed that instead of Shaw sitting next to her like she normally did, she stayed standing, seemingly preferring to eat in a slight crouch hunched over her food this morning.  Before she could say anything though, the doorbell rang, startling them both.  The last time they had a visitor it was Alison and Donnie telling them to host a Halloween party.  _Oh god. Please don’t tell me this house does something for Thanksgiving too._  

Shaw reached into one of the kitchen doors, coming out with a small pistol. 

Root reeled back in amusement.  “Do you have a gun in every room?” 

Shaw ignored her and made her way to the door, Root following closely behind. The small glass window was filled with a man in a khaki uniform, the UPS logo over his left breast, two small envelops in his hand.  

Shaw gave her a questioning look before hiding the pistol behind her back and opening the door with her other hand. 

“Mrs. Grey?”  He was clearly a little off put by her hostile demeanor.   

Before Shaw could answer, Root snaked a hand around Shaw’s side, resting a hand on the hard edge of her hip bone. 

“Which one?” Root drawled.  

The man stuttered clearly wondering if he’d stepped into a porno. “Uh both?  Si-Sign here…” 

Root opened the door a bit more and slid past Shaw, knowing that she couldn’t do anything with the gun still in her hand.  Her hands gratuitously raking over the other woman’s body as she stepped in front and grabbed the electronic clipboard.  After signing her name, she exchanged the clipboard for the two envelopes and smiled. 

“Thank you!” She called out as she lightly pushed Shaw back inside the house and closed the front door.  The UPS driver’s dumb smile the last thing she saw before Shaw yanked the envelopes from her hands.   

“Hey—one of those had my name on it!” Root half protested as she followed her back into the kitchen.  Shaw clicked the gun back on safety and deposited it back into the kitchen drawer.   

Root yanked the envelope that had her name on it out of Shaw’s hands and ripped it open before Shaw could say anything. 

Her eyes eagerly took in the typewriter courier font and spoke blindly, “It’s a message from the Machine…”

Shaw ripped open her own letter but stopped when she heard Root say, “Awe crap.” 

“What?” Shaw said abandoning her own letter on the counter to peek over Root’s shoulder. 

“I’ve got a job.”  She held up the paper.  Then whispering mostly to herself, “Why did She do this?” 

Shaw grabbed the paper and read, “Administrative Assistant at Trilex Industries.  What the hell is that?”

Root ignored her, lost in her own head trying to figure out how this all fits into a bigger puzzle that only the Machine could know.  

Shaw picked up her own envelope and read, “Middle school nurse?  Oh hell no.” 

Root couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her imagining Shaw tending to sniffling, whiny children. 

“Awe hell,” Shaw said reading the start date.

“What?” 

“Jobs start tomorrow.”  Throwing the paper back on the counter and looking up in exasperation.  “Fuck me.”  

Root raised a challenging eyebrow her way.

“Not you.  You—You keep your lady bits away.” Shaw put distance between them, going back to her now cold breakfast. 

“That’s not what you said last night,” Root muttered just loud enough for her to hear.  She watched as Shaw paused mid-bite, shaking her head, before counting to eat.

Root went back to her own food and the crossword, tapping her pen annoyingly against the countertop.  After several seconds, Shaw’s hand lashed out grabbing the offending pen like a ninja. 

Root huffed pushing the paper aside, “I can’t get this last clue.”

Rolling her eyes, Shaw glanced at the paper.  Taking one last bite, she turned away – “it’s ‘Alison’”, before putting her plate in the kitchen sink.  Root would clean up.  It was their arrangement - _whoever cooked was absolved from cleaning._  

Root happily scribbled in the answer and looked up. “Wait—do you like blue grass music?”

Shaw looked up sharply. “No.”

At Root’s doubtful look, she sighed annoyed. “My mother was a fan.  Her way of assimilating to Texas.”

Root couldn’t help the way her body warmed whenever Shaw revealed a tiny bit of her past.  She was so closed off that whenever a tiny bit slipped past her walls it was a reminder of how close they were getting. Another tiny, tiny layer revealed.

Shaw could see right through her, her eyes rolling at the doe eyed look. “Whatever.  I’m going to take a shower.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[19 days until Thanksgiving]_

 

The door to the local middle school slammed open, Shaw stalking through.  “Hey no running in the halls!”

Immediately the elementary school children stopped in their tracks and began walking at a glacial pace, clearly afraid of the school nurse. 

_Good._

“Myers – hand it over!” She looked pointedly at one student who clearly had something hidden behind his back. 

The 4th grader gave her a guilty look before slapping a slingshot into her palm. 

“This is the third one man.  I admire your ability to make a slingshot, but you gotta keep it out school.”

“Yes, Mrs. Grey.” He stalked off in clear disappointment.

Stashing the slingshot in her back pocket, she made her way towards the nurse’s office and unlocked the door.  She threw her bag aside and her lunch in the small fridge then booted up the ancient desktop computer and went to pour her second cup of coffee. 

Wailing interrupted her first sip.

“Sameen?  Mrs. Grey.  Ms. Chelsea here has a bit of a bloody nose.  Think you can help us out?” It was another one of the teachers.  _What was her name again?  Ms. Danvers?  Davies? Whatever._

She pulled out a cotton pad and leaned down, “Hi Chelsea, use this and pinch the bridge of your nose with it.  It should stop in some time.  You can go ahead and sit down over here.”  She brought the girl to one of the chairs near the small exam table. 

The teacher was about to make a beeline out of the office to avoid the paperwork but she stopped her, “Not so fast.  Fill out this form.”

_Oh Ms. Danivers.  Whatever._

“Mrs. Grey…”  Chelsea’s voice coming out nasally.

“Yes Chelsea.” 

“Ummm…. It’s not stopping.”  Shaw saw that her blood had soaked through the small cotton pad.  Quickly, she put on some gloves, grabbed another pad and handed it over while also grabbing the hydrogen peroxide and a q-tip. 

Dipping the q-tip into the peroxide, she knelt down to her level and said softly, “Now this may sting a bit but I promise this will help with the bleeding.”

The young girl nodded, fear in her eyes.  Shaw then very gently, removed the cotton pad from the little girl’s nose and touched the q-tip to the inside of the bleeding nostril.  Chelsea winced as the peroxide bubbled in her nose to stop the bleeding but no other tears were shed. Within seconds, the cotton pad wasn’t needed, the bleeding stopped.

“Such a strong girl,” Shaw whispered, a slight smile on her face.  Chelsea gave her a beaming smile in return, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Shaw turned back to the teacher, her smile long gone, her usual look of annoyance back on her face.  Wordlessly, Ms. Danivers handed over the paperwork and took Chelsea’s hand to take her to her first class.

“Thanks Mrs. Grey!” Chelsea called over her shoulder giving her a waive. 

Shaw cleaned up the blood and went back to sipping her coffee, thankful for the quiet moments.

“Well that was certainly an adorable showing.” Root’s voice filtered over her earpiece.  Immediately her head began to whirl around trying to figure out how she could see her.  “The webcam.” 

Shaw could hear the smugness in her voice as she walked over to the computer seeing the small round webcam that sat on top of the monitor.  She flicked on her earpiece, “That thing is so hold I’m surprised you didn’t just see blurs.”

“Are you doubting my abilities, Sameen?”

“Don’t you have some work to do or something?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?  Donnie barely knows how a computer works.  He’s pleased when I put numbers in an excel file. Besides, I’d much rather watch you fulfill one of my fantasies.  …Although I wish you’d be playing school nurse with me.  I’m still a little sore from the other night.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.  The Machine had given Root a job as an administrative assistant to Donnie Hendrix, the same bumbling neighbors who informed them of the Halloween party.  He happened to be a mid-level manager at Trilex Industries, an IT solutions company. 

“Did you actually have a reason for calling or was it just to annoy me?”

“Can’t a girl just call her wife?”

“Root.”

“Okay, okay.  Have a good day.”

***

“Roooooooottt!  Why is there a dog in the house?”  Shaw had just walked through the back door and was almost bowled over by a 30lb puppy.  

“There is a pet store next to the office.  Look—it’s the same dog from Halloween!  Isn’t he cute?”  Root came bouncing into the kitchen, clearly excited about their new addition.    

Root was right.  It was the same puppy from outside the Halloween store.  Mostly black with white stocking legs that had intermittent black spots.  Black lips with a bright red tongue and a long black curly tail that had a white tip.  The puppy had stopped wagging its tail and was sitting, staring at Shaw. Big brown eyes boring into frustrated ones.  His head was cocked to the side, a curious expression on his face.  _No. Stop looking at me!_

“Take it back.”

She ignored the puppy and deposited her bag on the counter and her keys in the key pallet near the door, another routine.  When she turned back around, she saw that Root and the puppy were lounging on the new, much more comfortable couch.  (The old couch was currently outside waiting for a dark night where they could do some more target practice.) 

“No. Not on the new couch.” She practically ran over to the couch and shooed the puppy off.  Whirling around to Root, she noticed she was frustratingly unfazed by her frustration.  The puppy, however, thought Shaw’s mood was a fun new game and began to run and jump, trying to get her attention.  Tail wagging, butt up in the air, jumping and running at every flinch she made.  She couldn’t help the smile that was building.  _Maybe a puppy wouldn’t be so bad?  It was getting awkwardly quiet at night._

But then he suddenly stopped, sniffing the ground intently.   

“Agh!  No!” Shaw scooped the puppy up and ran him outside while he grunted and groaned in her arms.  She set him down just in time for him to do his business. 

Hearing a chuckling voice behind her she fixed Root with a deadly look.  Puppy fever was officially gone. 

“Take.  Him.  Back.”  She repeated.

“Oh come on Sam.  He can be our guard dog.”

She pulled her gun from her waistband of her jeans and waived as if to say, _really,_ before she walked back into the house leaving the pair to themselves. 

Root leaned down to the puppy, “Awe, she didn’t mean that.  She’s just afraid she’ll like you more than she wants to admit…” The puppy stared at her for several second before pushing his head under her hand to be petted.  

“So cute!” 

***

“Oh hell no.  He’s not sleeping with us.  Off the bed dog.” Shaw grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to the floor.  He was none the wiser to her mood, tail wagging and pushing into her legs.

She was breaking their routine where would one would go to sleep and the other would sneak in.  They naturally traded who went to sleep first, often times Root crawling in to bed later as she liked to “do computer things” as Shaw would say. 

“Dog?” Root yawned, Shaw’s bedside lamp the only light illuminating the dark room.  “We aren’t calling him that are we?”

“ _We’re_ not calling him anything.  _You’re_ taking him back in the morning.” She glanced towards him, where he had found a spot on the cool tile in the bathroom. “Where’d you put the crate?”

“What?” Turning over off of her good ear.

Shaw sighed, tired and annoyed. “The.  Crate.”

“Oh it’s in the laundry room.  I didn’t think we needed it.”

Shaw was annoyed.  “Have you never had a dog?  A puppy?  They’ll pee everywhere if you don’t crate train them.”

She didn’t wait for an answer.  Staking out, whistling after the dog when she realized he wasn’t following and sure enough, seconds later, she heard the telltale sign of his nails tapping on the hardwood.  The laundry room connected the backdoor to the garage.  Root had put his crate into the corner of the room near the backdoor. 

Opening the crate door, she gestured, “Alright, pup.  Inside.” His ears lifted in confusion, tail lowering in clear discomfort.  _Oh pup, you really have no idea how little I care._

“Nope.  Inside.”  She reached for him and he backed away in fear.  Groaning, she again grabbed him by his scruff and pushed him inside, hearing the metal door of the plastic crate click close.  Turning out the light, she muttered, “Don’t get comfortable, you’re going back tomorrow.”

She didn’t get five steps outside of the laundry room before she heard the yelping.  She stopped in her tracks.  _I don’t care.  He’ll figure it out.  He needs to be in the crate._ The yelping was louder now turning into minor howling.  _I.  Don’t.  Care._ Banging was now coming on the crate door. _Nope.  I feel nothing._

Then came a combo of all three, howling and yelping and banging.  Shaw couldn’t take it anymore.  Rushing back in, she kneeled down to look into the scared pup’s eyes. 

“Stop that.” 

The pup went silent staring at her with frightened eyes.

“Good.” She made a move to leave and he yelped. 

“Oh come on.  I’m not staying down here with you.  It’s not happening.”

***

Root woke.  Shaw’s bedside table lamp still partially illuminating the dark bedroom but there was no warm body next to her.  Curiously, she rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs. 

She found Shaw, sleeping in the laundry room, clean towels draped over her like blankets, one hand propped up on the crate door where the pup slept soundly. 

Root couldn’t help the way her heart constricted at the sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[12 days until Thanksgiving]_

 

Shaw was up at 5:30 like her routine dictated, but just like the past couple of days there was a 6-month old puppy that was up with her.  She quickly dressed, brushed her teeth and washed her face, leashed him up and was out the door for her run within minutes.  

“Oh come on, Jack.” Shaw huffed, annoyed.  This was the third time he’d stopped in a mile and was clearly not enjoying today’s run.  He would sniff and sniff and then drop a little bit of pee.  She looked down at the pup and found him looking at her expectantly.  A tail wag and a happy, loving expression filling his eyes and face.  _Oh don’t look at me like that.  Don’t do that._

She was falling for this little fur ball and it only annoyed her more.  The way he curled up with her at night falling asleep in front of the TV.  The way his tail would almost wag off with excitement when she came home.  The way he’d prop his wet nose on the edge of the bed at 5:29, inches from her face every morning, clearly recognizing her morning routine.  (They’d abandoned the crate after the second night when they’d realized that he was potty trained from the shelter.) 

_Stupid dog.  Stupid Root._

Jack (short for Jackass, a name Shaw had bestowed on him when he couldn’t quite figure out how to go down the stairs after several tries), leaned against her legs in comfort, clearly looking to be pet.  He was completely oblivious to her frustrations, enjoying the cool morning air on his fluffy coat. 

Annoyed, she turned back towards the house, giving up on the rest of her run.  It was finally Saturday and she wanted to find a place to shoot things to forget that she was in this domestic hell.  

Opening the front door, Jack bounded in, chest up running straight to Root who was sitting at the kitchen table, paper and coffee in hand.  

“Morning,” she said cheerily, petting Jack furiously.  The pup clearly enjoying every moment. 

Shaw grunted.  Opening the refrigerator, her frustrations grew seeing that all they had was one egg and a couple of pieces of bread.   Scowling, she scrabbled the egg and toasted the rest of the bread, bringing it over to the kitchen table.  When a slender hand went to grab a bite, Shaw slapped it away with a cold look.  _Mine._

“You know its Thanksgiving in a couple weeks …” Root ventured. 

She gave a noncommittal grunt, refusing to acknowledge her until she finished eating.   Root expected this and went back to reading through the rest of the paper.  What she didn’t expect was Shaw sliding over the last piece of toast before going to clean her plate and knife. 

“We’re out of food.” Shaw stated plainly. 

Root tried to contain her amused smirk but judging by Shaw’s look, she definitely failed. 

***

“I hate the holidays.” Shaw was watching two women fight over a turkey at their local grocery store.

“Oh come on!  This is my favorite time of year.  The pumpkins, the yams, the turkey.” Root replied, holding up a cartoon stuffed turkey toward Shaw, making gobbling sounds as she brought the turkey dangerously close to the other woman’s face.   

Shaw’s scowl broke and a small smile fought its way out but was quickly lost when she caught a glimpse of the checkout lines. 

Root followed her gaze. “Maybe they’ll let up by the time we get all our food?”

Shaw wasn’t convinced as she slammed the cart out of the cart corral and started for the produce section. 

Root enjoyed this part of their domestic bliss – watching Shaw at the grocery store.  She always seemed to be in her element.  Picking fruits and vegetables that Root could barely pronounce let alone know how to cook.  She would step back and push the cart as Shaw buzzed around grabbing anything and everything.  Onetime Root suggested they go down the frozen dinner meal aisle (the food she grew up on) and the look Shaw gave her was the harshest one she’d ever seen – even harsher than that time she tasered her and tied her hands to a car steering wheel.  _Good times.  What she wouldn’t give to taser someone now…._

It wasn’t until she unintentionally ran into another cart that she took her eyes off of her little Persian firecracker. 

“Oh Jennifer—How lovely to see you!” Allison Hendrix came bouncing into Root’s personal space, arms wrapping around her in a hug.  Root’s arms collapsed awkwardly around the woman momentarily forgetting how to hug.  She had just enough time to wipe the disgusted look off of her face before she put the fake smile back on.  “Are you getting food for Thanksgiving?”

“Yes—We are!”  Root tried to match her exuberance but was sure that she failed miserably. She had no idea if what food Shaw was getting, let alone if she was getting food for Thanksgiving.  

“Oh I have to tell you, Donnie raves about you.  Says you are the best assistant he’s ever had!”

Root gave her a placating smile, thinking of how she’d hacked into the office’s coffee machine to make her the perfect latte and was already working on another program to automatically respond to his bumbling emails. 

“Root, the butcher is packed.  I’m about to get out my .45 and shoot everyone in here to get a damn ribeye.” Shaw came up behind her, dropping some spaghetti into the cart.  She didn’t notice Root stiffen and her eyes widen, watching Allison’s head tilt in concerned confusion. 

“Oh honey!” Root put an arm around Shaw, pulling her closer to make sure she saw their guest.  “You’re so funny with your Scrooge routine.” 

Shaw took in Allison but obviously didn’t care.  Her patience was lost long ago in aisle three fighting a woman for green beans. 

“Hi Sameen!” Allison cheered, as she surged forward for a hug.  _Oh god no,_ Root thought as she watched Shaw stiffen next to her and make no move to hug the other woman. 

“Oh, sorry.  You’re not a hugger.  My apologies!” Allison apologized with a waive, pulling back.  

“Only with me!” Root joked, pulling her closer again. To her surprise, Shaw actually loosened up a bit.  _What was that about?_

Shaw had dutifully avoided all physical contact since Halloween night.  Preferring to keep that momentarily lapse in judgement a onetime thing regardless of how her body reacted every time Root was around… or when she smirked with a particularly dirty innuendo… or how she was getting more and more comfortable crawling into bed with her every night.  Scowling, she turned back to Root who was looking at her oddly. 

Allison appeared to laugh off her earlier comment, preferring to focus on the nickname. “Root?  That’s an interesting nickname.” Her perfectly manicured eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Root of all evil,” Shaw deadpanned and then extracted herself from Root, disappearing around the corner.   She was not in the mood to play the perfect part of desperate housewife today.  She was hungry and annoyed.  

Root’s eyebrows shot up comically, clearly caught off guard, but she quickly covered up her surprise with a much too loud laugh one that Allison happily joined in on. 

Allison leaned forward, one hand on her forearm.  (Root was imagining the different ways she could break the appendage.) “Oh I’m so glad I ran into you!  I wanted to let you know about the neighborhood Bingo Christmas party.”

“Oh god, please don’t tell me it’s going to be held at our house.”  Root mouth/brain filter not quite capturing the comment from coming out. 

“You’re so funny!” Allison said, playfully patting her arm.  “No! No. It’s at the community center.  Everyone cooks and brings a dish.  We play bingo and drink.  No kids allowed!  It’s great!”

Root nodded silently hoping that she could pretend she didn’t hear this conversation.  If she were to make Shaw go, she was pretty sure she would be killed and not in a fun, _I made you scream all night way_.  And she wasn’t sure she could take another night of incessant housewife chatter.  Halloween was enough.  

“Well you enjoy your Thanksgiving, I’m going to go make sure my wife really doesn’t shoot anyone,” Root laughed as sincerely as she could muster.  (But secretly she was concerned.)

Allison laughed too and called after her, “I’ll send you an invitation!  Hope to see you both there!”

 _God no._ Root thought trying to see over the crowd that was filling up the butcher shop area. She spotted Shaw getting pushed around, clearly not knowing her history.  She could tell her patience was wearing thin so she abandoned the cart briefly to go help.  Root pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the yells of protest and stopped behind the other woman.

“Need help?” She whispered into her ear as she let a hand rest on Shaw’s hip.  She was so close that she could feel the outline of her gun resting hidden in the small of her back.  _Did Shaw just push back into her?  She totally did!_

Her other arm flew up as if she was hailing a cab in the city and within seconds she caught the eye of the overwhelmed butcher. 

“Really?” Shaw said incredulously before giving the butcher their order.  When it was safely in her hands she turned back to Root, whispering under her breath, “I hate you.”

Root knew she didn’t mean it and the look Shaw gave her was anything but hate.  Maybe admiration?  _No._   Respect? _Maybe._

“You left our cart?” Shaw called over her shoulder.  “What kind of monster are you? Someone could have stolen the food!”

_And there it went._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[10 days before Thanksgiving]_

“Sit.” Shaw was exasperated.  Jack continued to wag his tail in happy confusion, jumping up to try to lick her face.

“No!  God!  Come on!”  Shaw was tired of this.  He was 6 months old and devoid of any training.  The only thing he had figured out was if he peed in the house, the short one would yell really loud.

“Root—this dog needs training.”  

Root came swooping in fully dressed ready for work.  Even if she was awake to make coffee and do the crossword, she never managed to figure out the timing after that.  This was her routine though – always late, trying desperately to finish getting ready while making sure she had lunch for the day.   

“Yes, I know.  I signed him up for a class in a couple of days.  Supposed to be the best.” 

Shaw allowed herself to do a discreet check out, taking in the heels holding up long lean legs wrapped in sleek black pants with a jacket to match.  Unfortunately, she wasn’t too discreet as Root caught the look and stopped in her tracks to gloat.

“See something you like?”

Shaking her head. “Whatever, I’m going to shower.” 

Root laughed and then spotted the time. “Crap, I’m so late!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _[8 days until Thanksgiving]_  

“You didn’t tell me this place was in the middle of nowhere.  I feel like we’re about to walk into the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.”  Shaw pulled into one of the only remaining parking spots. There seemed to be at least a dozen cars parked in front of what looked to be an old warehouse.   

Root looked her up and down appreciatively.  “Somehow I’m not as scared as I was when I was a kid.”

Shaw ignored her, stepping out of the car and unhooking Jack from the backseat where he was strapped in via harness.  A precaution that she insisted on – _what if we get in a wreck.  He’d go flying!_ Root didn’t point out that just a couple of weeks ago, Shaw was insisting on taking him back to the store. 

They walked in and it wasn’t much nicer inside.  Concrete floors and standard fold out chairs set out in a circle in the center of the room.  There was a small reception area on one side and a table with cookies and refreshments on the other side.  A dozen or so dogs with 20 or so owners were milling about.

“Oooo cookies.” Shaw made a beeline for the refreshments table while Root checked Jack in before joining her. 

“Oh what a cute puppy!”  A short curvy, woman with a feisty looking Pomeranian came over.  Shaw gave Root one look and that was enough for her to know, _she’d be the one doing all the talking this evening._

“Thank you,” Root smiled.  “He’s a doodle mix.  Very smart.”

“Oh he looks it!” The woman bent down to Jack’s level and ruffled his face.  He was eating it up, tail wagging like he never got any loving at home. “Oh look at you!  You’re a cute one – yes you are!  Yes you are!”  Looking back up at the pair, “He’s so sweet.  It’s like he never gets any love at home!” 

The woman was clearly joking but judging by Shaw’s reaction, it was best for Root to intervene.

“Oh this one, he’s spoiled rotten.”  Root pulled on the leash and Jack dutifully came back to her side from where he was sniffing the other woman’s dog. He looked up at the two like they were his whole world.  _Good boy._

“Oh I’m sure, with parents like you,” She looked Shaw up and down seductively. “Just friends I’m assuming, right?”

“Married, actually.” Root answered, tone clipped.  Shaw surprised her again, stepping closer and giving the other woman a bored look. 

The woman stepped back, “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see a ring or anything.”  Pulling on the Pomeranian, “Come on Princess.”

“Stupid Pomeranian.”  Shaw took a large bite of cookie, clearly unfazed by the situation.

“Oh I know.  Who names their dog, Princess?” 

“Alright parents, gather your children and let’s learn how to sit.”  A very skinny, hippy looking lady was directing the group towards the fold out chairs. “I’m Balbo Shrooms and will be helping you bond with your children and bring discipline and structure to your lives.” 

Root and Shaw both rolled their eyes so hard that Root was sure that her pupil touched her brain stem.  Even Jack seemed a bit confused as he leaned up against Shaw’s legs in what appeared to be silent protest. 

“Alright, we’ll start with the standard ‘sit’ command.  An extremely useful command for when you want your dog to stay in one spot for several seconds or minutes.  May I use Jack as an example?” She said gesturing to their dog.

Root handed over the leash and sat back to watch. _This should be good._

“Hello sweet child.  You are so cute aren’t you?”  Jack was eating it up.  Tail wagging happily with the attention.  “Alright, Sit!”  As she said that word she pressed gently on Jack’s backside and held up a treat, but he didn’t sit.  “Sit!”  She said, pressing a little bit harder.  No sit. 

“Oh he’s a stubborn one isn’t he?” She said looking over to them. 

“I wonder where he gets that from.” Root leaned in whispering to Shaw who huffed a laugh, seemingly proud of his stubborn nature.

They were sitting closer than they needed to be, but Shaw didn’t mind.  It was getting colder every day and she appreciated the warmth that Root’s body brought.  _That’s the only reason._

Finally, Jack sat and was treated heavily for obeying.  From there on, he seemed to understand - do the thing the human wants, receive a tasty treat. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[4 days until Thanksgiving]_

 

“Oh god, I don’t want to go back to work tomorrow.  I can’t help Donnie with another ‘emergency’ where the solution is plugging in whatever device he accidentally unplugged.” Root moaned, sipping on her wine.  They’d just finished dinner and were still sitting at the dining room table.  Jack was already asleep on the couch in the living room, his preferred resting place these days. 

Shaw stifled a yawn. “Yeah, I’m not exactly in the mood for sniffling children.”

Root involuntarily yawned too. 

“No don’t do that.” Shaw joked.  “If we go to sleep, tomorrow comes faster.”

Root scoffed, “And what shall we do instead?”

“Stay here.”  She got up, taking their plates with her, leaving Root wondering.  Seconds later, she came back with a Scrabble box. 

Root laughed louder this time.  “That’s your big play?  Scrabble?”

“What – afraid you’ll lose?”

Root took the bait.  “You do realize I do the crossword every morning right?”

“You do realize I know six different languages, right?”

Leaning forward and taking the box from Shaw’s hands, she whispered menacingly, “Bring it on.”

Before long, the board was almost completely full and the score was close to being tied. 

“ _Herpes_?  Really Sameen?”

“A word’s a word.  Don’t be sad that you didn’t think of it.”

They were close now.  Somehow their chairs had become magnetic and Shaw’s ankle had wrapped around Root’s.  Maybe it was the wine or maybe they’d finally gotten over the stigma of whatever this situation was. 

Root played her next word – _truck –_ and now she only had one tile left. 

“Boom.  _Qi._   I’m out!” Shaw threw her arms in the air in triumph.

“See that’s all fine and good, sweetie.  But, you see I have this one tile here that’s going to potentially make you cry.”  She was toying with the tile in her fingers.  Back and forth.

“Play the tile.”

“Are you sure about that?” Root asked sweetly, head cocked to the side. 

“Root.  Play the damn tile.”

“You see this word here, _word,_ that’s played vertically just below the triple word score box?”

“Root.”

“Oh come on Sameen, what’s life without a little bit of drama?”  She flipped the tile in her fingers like a coin and caught it.

“Root.  I swear to god.  Play the tile.”

Root leaned forward, a smug smile of triumph on her face before she placed the “S” tile right above the word, _word._ Leaning back, arms out as if in an over exaggerated shrug, “Sword. Triple word score.”

“Fuck.” Shaw sighed in defeat looking up into Root’s smug face who was sipping on her wine triumphantly. 

Root gave a shrug as if to say, ‘why not?’ and that’s all it took.  Shaw shoved the board and the wine glasses to the floor, hearing it crash to a thousand pieces, before she grabbed the one in Root’s hands and threw it as well. 

“Sameen!”   

Shaw didn’t care, she pulled Root up and smashed their lips together.  A wild moan flying from them both. 

“Okay.  This is definitely okay.” Root panted out, as Shaw ripped her button down shirt open.  “Wait, no!  Stop ruining my clothes!”

Shaw ignored her, pulling at her bra but Root grabbed her forearms and pushed her away.  “Hey! I like this bra!”

“Oh come on!  Seriously?”

Just then, Jack came barking into the room at the commotion and in one swift look and command he was gone, “Jack, go upstairs.”

Root pulled her back into her and whispered against her lips, “Impressive.”

“What can I say, he recognizes an Alpha.”

Root flipped them, lifting her up onto the table and standing between her legs.  “Unfortunately Shaw, you’re not really the alpha here, are you?”

Shaw could feel Root’s teeth slide up her neck.  Her moan was almost guttural when Root bit down just at the point between her neck and shoulder.  She was turning into mush in her arms. _Damnit Root!_

Without her realizing, Shaw was shirtless and braless and Root was working on ripping off her pants and underwear, leaving her to blindly kick them off.  Root slid back up her body, whispering into her ear, “Yeah, you’re definitely not alpha.” 

Shaw was just about to protest before Root’s mouth moved down her neck and chest, teeth roughly pulling on a nipple blurring the lines between pleasure and pain.  Her body convulsing.  Root didn’t stop.  One of her hands sliding past her undies, into impossibly wet folds. 

“F-F-Fuck!” Shaw yelled, her eyes slamming closed, falling back on her forearms on their dining room table. 

Root started an achingly slow rhythm and before long, Shaw was left panting lying back on the table.  Her body beginning to tense, holding back the release with each passing thrust. 

“Fuck Root.”

“All you have to do is say please.” Root demanded, as she slowed her pace, knowing that it would drive her crazy.

“That’s never happening.” Shaw panted out, her body hating her already.

“Okay.”

Root inserted another finger.  Immediately bringing another, “Fuck!” from Shaw as she began breathing through the waves of pleasure that were building.   

Increasing her pace again, she got Shaw right to the edge.  “Say please…”

“Never.”

Root removed her fingers completely and circled her engorged clit slowly. 

“What---Why? Fuck this.” Shaw made a move to get up but a strong arm kept her down. 

“All…” Root bent down and began to kiss Shaw’s leg.  “You…” She was getting closer, kissing up her thigh.  “Have to say”

Shaw could feel Root’s breath on her center.    _Fuck._

“Is…” Root was getting closer and closer.  “Please…” She kissed just above her clit, so impossibly close to what Shaw needed. 

Root looked up into her eyes, a smirk on her face.

“Fuck. You.” Shaw was sticking to her guns. _Stupid pride._

“Oh come on Sameen… That’s what I’m trying to do.” She went back to kissing her everywhere but where she knew Shaw actually wanted.

Shaw was panting, her body begging her to give in but her brain knowing that if she gave this to Root, she’d have to do deal with this forever.

Root’s tongue flicked out and lightly slid over her center. 

 _FUCK!_ “God, please!”

Root didn’t hesitate, one flinger sliding inside her, while her tongue slid up and down her center.   It didn’t take long before Shaw moaned out her release, her body having been on edge so many times.  Root licking and kissing her as her breathing went back to normal.

“I hate you,” Shaw breathed out when she could actually breathe again, naked body splayed out on the dining room table.  Root’s only response came in her climbing up on the table, snuggling into her side, surprised when Shaw didn’t push her away.   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[1 day until Thanksgiving]_

Root could tell Jack was starting to get under Shaw’s skin and into her heart very gradually by the amount of dog items that started to fill the house.  It started with a toy here and there.  Then a dog bed in the bedroom.  But she knew the day that Jack was totally a part of their little makeshift family was the day she came home late and found them asleep on the couch.  Jack was lying happily in Shaw’s arms and barely moved when she walked through the door, preferring to snuggle back into the warm embrace.  Walking around the side of the couch, she ran her fingers over Jack’s head and ears.

“I know that feeling bub, I don’t blame you for not wanting to move.” She whispered into content brown eyes.  Moving her hands from the pup, she ran her hand through Shaw’s hair, framing her face with her fingers. 

Shaw’s eyes opened suddenly, staring intently into hers.  She froze.  Her hand hovering inches over the other woman’s face.  For once in her life, she didn’t know what to say and could only stare back slightly terrified trying to read Shaw.  Silence stretched.

Finally, Shaw spoke, “What’s for dinner?”

Tension broken, Root barking out a laugh. “No idea."  As confidence seeped back into her, she continued, “But what I do know is you and Jack look super cute sleeping together.”

Shaw scoffed and dislodged herself to go start dinner, a smile on her face.

***

“Alright Jack, let’s show your mom your new trick.”  All three of them were in the backyard, Root lounging on the bullet riddled couch a drink in her hand.  “Hold my drink.”

“Jack!  Pay attention.”  Jack was off smelling flowers that Root had planted a few weeks back that were surprisingly still alive based on the lack of a green thumb that both of them had.  He came bounding over. 

“Alright, you ready?”  Shaw stood in front of him as he wagged his tail in response, clearly having no idea what she was asking.

“Sit.” She held out a treat and Jack sat immediately. 

“Oooo he sat.  Super impressive—Didn’t that hippy lady teach him that?”

Shaw ignored her. “Down.”  Jack went down on all fours staring up at her intently.

“Alright, a little more impressive but still kind of meh.”

“Alright Jack.”  She held out her hand like a gun, pointer finger and thumb stretched out.  “Bang!”

Jack immediately went to his side and faked being dead. 

Root howled with laugher, “No way you taught him that.”

“What?” Shaw grabbed her drink and fell back against the couch. “It’s helpful.”

“Oh I’m sure.”

Together, they let the comfortable silence fill as they watched Jack continue to sniff around the yard.  The night air starting to chill them through their clothes.

“His hair is getting so long…” Root ventured, noticing how long and shaggy he’d become. His eyes barely visible anymore. 

“Don’t you dare think about cutting his hair.  It’s the most adorable thing about him.”

“Did Sameen Shaw just say the word adorable?”

Shaw rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. 

Root continued, “We won’t cut his hair, but at least we can get him cleaned up a bit.  He can barely see!”

Jack came running full steam for them, jumping up at the last second into the couch, right in between them. 

Root grabbed one of his paws and hid behind his head, “Mom, I love you, but, please, can you cut my hair?”

Shaw scratched him behind the ears, watching his head tilt happily, a clear smile on his black lips. She regarded him for a long time, lost in thought before kissing him on the top of the nose.  She stood, “I’m not your mom.”

Shaw left them behind on the couch.  Left them wondering how the mood had shifted so quickly.

“Don’t worry bud, she loves you just as much as I do.  She just has a tough time saying it.”  Jack jumped off the couch, following Shaw back inside. 

***

For the first time in a long time, the bed felt cold as Root climbed into it.  Shaw asleep on a sliver of the bed as if she didn’t want to be there but her routine addled mind demanding it.

At this point, she was used to the mood swings, but they had such a long stretch of them cohabitating well, stealing smiles and appreciative looks, that she’d forgotten what the sting of rejection felt like.  And right now, she felt very rejected. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Thanksgiving_

Root found herself flipping through the channels, annoyed with the amount of football on TV. Jack was draped over her lap, enjoying the absentminded scratches Root was placing on his belly.

Shaw came swooping in from the kitchen, spatula in the air, “Hey!  Go back to the Packers game!”

Root was shocked, Shaw had ignored her most of the day sidestepping conversation starters ever since she said _the l_ _word_ last night.  But she did as she was told, flipping it back to the game.  This time it took her a full extra 20 seconds before she got so bored she had to leave.  Leaving Jack to take over the couch, she found her way into the kitchen.  Shaw was chopping yams into chunks presumably for boiling purposes, maybe to make a sweet yam dish?  Root didn’t know, she had been ordered out of the kitchen hours ago.  

She couldn’t help but let her eyes slide up and down the other woman’s body.  She thought the grocery store was her favorite Shaw, but this version – cooking Shaw – was her favorite.  It was the hardest to resist.  Every fiber was aching to touch the other woman.  To run her hands down her sides.  To kiss her neck.  Make her moan. 

She shivered.  Definitely her favorite version.

Stepping closer, she saddled up behind her, bringing her hands to the other woman’s hips.  Ignoring the rigidity, she let her lips fall to the other woman’s ear, whispering, “What you making?”

“Yam casserole.” Shaw’s tone clipped but making no move to push her away.  Root was pleased, maybe Shaw wasn’t completing shutting her out. 

Root ground her hips into the other woman, pinning her against the counter.  One hand falling under Shaw’s shirt, finding cool soft skin.  

Shaw bit her lip – _hard_ – fighting back a gasp.  The grip on her knife turning her knuckles white.   

“Root… did you forget I’m holding a knife?” Her tone was warning. 

She could practically hear the smirk before she spoke, “Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you were pretty efficient at using one.  Or at least my skirt thought so.”

Root’s strokes became bolder as she knew their game was coming to a rapid end.  She kissed and bit up the side of her neck, sucking on her ear lobe, while one hand pushed Shaw’s hips harder into her own, the other stroking flexed abs.  Shaw was clearly fighting against her own body’s reaction to her touches, which was only proving to frustrate them both. 

“Tell me to stop Sameen and I will.” Roots lips whispered against her neck, leaving a cool wet feeling behind. 

Shaw growled, turning quicker than Root realized, and soon she was the one pinned against the counter.  Lips crushing together.  Hands tangling in hair and under clothing.  Tongues battling for dominance as if a volcano was erupting for the first time in a thousand years.  

Root’s hands were under Shaw’s shirt roughly grabbing a breast, while the other one was playing with the waistband of her jeans, waiting for any indication to go forward.  A moan of affirmation was that indication and Root dropped to her knees, fiddling with the button trying to pull them down.    

Suddenly, a ding sounded from the kitchen timer and Shaw was immediately pulled back into focus.  She pushed Root back and made her way to the baster sitting by the stove. 

“Time to baste the turkey.” 

Root growled in frustration, her body thrumming with need so great she felt she could break any second.  Falling over the edge into oblivion with a single look if Shaw gave it to her. 

But Shaw didn’t.  Focusing on the turkey and then back to the yams.  

The game was over and they were back to their constant chess match.

***

The dining room table was packed with more food than an entire family of 12 could eat.  Root’s eyes grazed over Shaw’s work, clearly impressed.  Her nose inhaling the sweet scents of cooked yams, perfectly cooked turkey, green bean casserole, sweet rolls, and what looked to be a pecan pie. 

A smile pulled wide across her face, beaming its way over to Shaw who was filling her plate to the brim.  Shaw saw it, rolling her eyes. “You going to eat or what?”

Together they ate and it was incredible.  The turkey melting in Root’s mouth so incredibly moist and tender.   The yams sweet, almost like candy.  The green beans were… _there._ The rolls were like mini pillows that collapsed as soon as she bit into them.  She’d never had a meal like this and found herself hoping that this was a yearly thing regardless if they were in domestic hell or not.  

“How long do you think we’re going to be here?” Shaw asked, mouth full with pecan pie. 

“At this table?  I was thinking we could relive past history and go again.” Root joked, but knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Oh come on Sameen.  Just give in.  Just give up trying to fight whatever this is and just deal with the fact that you think I’m hot and that we should be together.”

Shaw ignored her, sipping on her beer. 

Root took the bait and answered the question, “I don’t know how long we’ll be here.”  When Shaw’s look suggested she didn’t believe her she continued, “No, seriously.  I’ve asked several times but haven’t gotten an answer. I don’t know when we’ll head back to New York and fight Samaritan.  But if I had to guess, there’s a reason we’re here.  A reason why we’re together.  And why Jack is in our lives.”

Root gathered her dirty plates, “So you can hate this all you want.  This suburbia hell and hate me being here but the machine put us here for a reason.”

Shaw still refused to meet her eyes, her beer almost completely empty now.  Silence stretching so long and low Root thought it’d never break. 

But it did.  A whispered confession coming from Shaw’s lips, “I don’t hate this.”

Root’s heart fluttered and stomach dropped, waiting to see if Shaw would say anything more… but she didn’t. 

Finally, Root resigned the conversation was over and began to pick up the empty plates.  “Thank you for cooking.” 

As she began to clean the mound of dirty dishes, she caught herself getting emotional, tears in her eyes as she thought back to every “Thanksgiving” back in Bishop.  Or really, lack of Thanksgiving.  She would spend the day holed up in her room counting down the moment that she could get out.  But in this moment, she realized this was the first time she actually was with someone she wanted to be with on this day.  She let the dishes rhythmically soak up the tears and wipe away her history.  Her tears were just about gone when she felt strong arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.  But they were gone before she really felt them. 

Turning she saw a small box on the kitchen counter.

She froze. 

“Don’t make it weird.  It’s just for the cover.” Shaw called over her shoulder as she grabbed Jack for a walk.  

Root smiled, her heart swelling with something she was afraid of admitting.  She knew exactly what was in that box.  _A ring._ Shaking her head, she went back to cleaning. 

_Yup, best Thanksgiving ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I have two others written if anyone's interested. Maybe one other planned. The idea of putting these idiots into domestic situations is so plentiful - I just can't help it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
